


rent a date

by yukhelise



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Chenle gets flustered easily, Jisung is confident, M/M, No Formalities, Strangers to Lovers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, blink and you'll miss xiaodery, i miss chenji, jisung is afraid of rollercoasters, spontaneous date, they hold each others hands for pretty much the whole story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukhelise/pseuds/yukhelise
Summary: as he looks around, he can make out a lot of booths that is correlated to valentines day scattered around the field, and one particular booth that has a big heart shaped board plastered in front of their relatively large booth from the others catches his eyes.mark seems to know where chenle was looking because from the corner of chenle’s vision he can see the older walk closer beside him.“that’s it.” chenle feels mark place his arm around his shoulder before now pointing to the board that had a mixture of red and pink letterings on it.“it’s called rent a date.”
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 27





	rent a date

“did you hear about the booth?” 

chenle looks to his side where the direction of voice came from and he sees renjun lean on the locker right beside his.

“what booth?” chenle grabs his math textbook before closing his locker and turning his heels to look at renjun. he was about to open his mouth to ask the older one more time when someone’s loud voice beats him to it.

“lele and junnie!”

chenle rolls his eyes at the familiar voice and he turns around to see yangyang walking up to where he and renjun are with a bright smile on his face, his hands behind his back.

“happy valentines day, love.” yangyang walks up to renjun and reveals the flower he was holding behind his back, and he leaves a chaste kiss on his lips before tucking in the flower on his ear. 

“didn’t know valentines day will get me watching you too be sweet as fuck,” chenle comments and he earns a chuckle from yangyang who turns around and ruffles his hair. 

“it’s as if everyday wasn’t enough,” a new voice appears beside chenle and he looks to his side and sees yukhei’s arm around mark’s shoulder as he holds on his hand. 

“you say it as if you guys don’t do it either,” renjun snaps back at mark as his eyes point to yukhei’s arm around mark’s shoulder, and yukhei immediately brings his arm down to his sides, making renjun laugh and shake his head. “i was just kidding.”

“have you guys seen dejun and guanheng?” chenle asks as he looks around for the two said boys. they’re usually early and very loud during the mornings, especially the days where there’s something special going on.

“dejun told me he and guanheng are skipping school.”

yangyang shows his and xiaojun’s conversation from a while ago, and chenle rolls his eyes at the last words xiaojun sent.

‘no one bother us at our date’

“a date during school day?” chenle raises his eyebrows at yangyang who slips his phone back into his pocket before shrugging. “i hate couples.”

“you’re just bitter because you’re single,” yukhei states and he earns a jab on the shoulder from chenle who is now glaring at yangyang and renjun when they both stifle out a laugh.

“i am well aware of how single i am right now.” 

chenle waves off his friends and he starts walking away from them. but he doesn’t go far from being away from his friends when he can see from the corner of his vision that they’re already beside him.

curse them and their long legs. especially yukhei.

“what about the booth?” mark mentions and chenle glances to renjun whose eyes light up at the suggestion.

“that’s what i’ve been telling lele!”

“correction, i asked you but yangyang came,” chenle throws a stern gaze to yangyang who only sheepishly smiles and cowers behind renjun’s figure.

“it’s okay,” chenle hears renjun hush to yangyang as he brushes his hair upward, and chenle fixes his gaze towards the front, feeling a little bit uncomfortable at the amount of pda he is seeing today.

“what booth is it anyways?” chenle turns to mark and he sees the older point out to the door beside them before walking towards it and pushing it open, gesturing for them to follow him.

as soon as the sun hits chenle’s eyes, he brings his hand up to his eyes and tries to squint as he looks around. as he looks around, he can make out a lot of booths that are correlated to valentines day scattered around the field, and one particular booth that has a big heart shaped board plastered in front of their relatively large booth from the others catches his eyes.

mark seems to know where chenle was looking because from the corner of chenle’s vision he can see the older walk closer beside him. “that’s it.” chenle feels mark place his arm around his shoulder before now pointing to the board that had a mixture of red and pink letterings on it. “it’s called  _ rent a date _ .”

“rent a date?” chenle turns to look at mark who now lets his arm fall to his sides, and chenle looks back to the booth, catching sight of four boys who were casually throwing each other a roll of duct tape, and a few punches along the way. “what even is rent a date?” chenle turns to mark, expecting an answer from him when he feels a stranger’s arm around his shoulder.

“rent a date is a booth where you can rent a date for a whole day!” 

chenle recognizes the stranger beside him to be jeno, one of many renjun’s acquaintances, and one of the few people who have an eye smile you can’t quite forget. 

he also recognizes jeno to be friends with one of his classmates from biology class, sungchan who he sees walk back to the booth after probably bothering their booth neighbor.

jeno pulls chenle closer to his side and he looks at the younger before pointing at the booth where chenle’s eyes catches sight of a tall raven boy who was talking with a blonde haired boy.

“jaemin thought it was a good idea to create a booth for all the singles,” jeno looks at chenle before showing him his infamous eye smile when he sees the younger looking at one of his friends. “there’s limited slots, you don’t wanna miss it.” jeno winks at chenle before ruffling his hair and running away from him.

“seriously what is up with everyone messing with my hair?” 

chenle brushes his hair back to how he originally styled it, rolling his eyes as he sees jeno glance back at him before waving and gesturing him to come to the booth.

“try it out lele,” renjun nudges the said boy to the shoulder and chenle looks at the older and back to the booth. “you only live once right?”

chenle chuckles, shaking his head in disapproval before turning his heels around. “i’d rather be single than to go out with some stranger.” chenle shrugs before crossing his arms around his chest and he catches yukhei raising an eyebrow at him.

“it’s valentines day, no sulking around.” 

yangyang’s voice catches chenle off guard, and he places his hands on his shoulders before turning him around and pushing him forward to the booth.

“yangyang you’r-...”

“i’m doing you a favor.” 

yangyang stops for a moment, smiling widely to the younger and chenle looks back to renjun, mark and yukhei who only give him a small smile and a shrug before he gets pushed farther away from his friends and closer to the booth.

they’re only a few steps from the booth when chenle finally gets a good view of the booth. its size reminded him of the open cafes in the airports—a little platform with railings where people could wait and talk, and on the booth’s right far side was where the staff were located. 

he also notices that the tall raven haired boy walks outside of their booth with the large heart board in his hands, placing it on the wall where he sees jeno leaning up against to probably show their booth name. 

as soon as yangyang makes chenle step foot in the booth, he sees the blonde haired boy that was talking to the raven a while ago lit up in excitement. chenle also sees from the corner of his vision jeno smirking at the sight of him in their booth.

“welcome to the rent a date booth!” the blonde claps his hands together before walking closer to chenle and yangyang. “i’m jaemin by the way, i know jeno has already told you about our booth.” jaemin glances behind him and points to jeno who is already smiling and waving at chenle.

“my friend wants to rent a date for today!” yangyang beams up from behind chenle and he glances back to the older and to jaemin before giving him a nudge on the chest from the elbow. “ow le-...”

“i’d like to try it out,” chenle interrupts yangyang, smiling widely at jaemin who also smiles back at him. 

“jisung!” jaemin yells out and chenle sees the tall raven from a while ago peek out on the wall before getting gestured by jaemin to come up with them on the platform. 

when jisung is finally beside jaemin, chenle realizes that he’s tall just like yukhei and that he needs to slightly look up to get a good look of his face, one of the other things that chenle realizes.

he’s good looking for sure. his refined jaw, heart shaped smile, squishy looking cheeks, and eyes that can captivate you with one look says a lot about his looks. chenle thinks that people with eyes will agree with him.

chenle doesn’t know jisung had been calling his name, waving his hand over his face and that he was staring at him for a few seconds now until yangyang shakes his shoulders. 

“ _ lele stop staring,”  _ yangyang mutters under his breath, making sure he speaks in mandarin so that only chenle can understand what he’s saying. yangyang may tease chenle every day, but he’s glad he is still very caring of his friends.

“oh sorry,” chenle shakes his head and smiles to jisung who he sees also smile back at him, his heart shaped smile making him feel warm inside. “i’m chenle,” he smiles wider when he sees jisung’s eyes crease deeper into the smile.

“jisung and chenle,” jaemin claps his hands together looking at the two said boys respectively and to yangyang who had a knowing smile on his face, as if he knew how this was gonna end. “you two are going on a date today!”

“jaemin?!” jisung’s smile fades away into a shocked impression, his eyes wide as he looks at jaemin who doesn’t seem to get fazed with how jisung is now shaking his shoulders.

from the corner of chenle’s vision, he can see a red haired boy talking to shotaro as chenle recognizes from yangyang’s dance class, and he sees the red haired boy stand up from the floor and slowly walks his way towards where they were.

catching full sight of the red haired boy’s face, he recognizes him to be donghyuck, one of renjun’s classmates from vocal class. he places his arms around both jisung and jaemin’s shoulders, and he places his chin on jaemin’s shoulder, leaning his head more unto the blonde.

“here’s the good thing, you have a slip from the school to not attend the classes for the day.”

“hyuc-...”

“perks of having student body prez na jaemin as your friend.”

hearing donghyuck’s words, yangyang slaps chenle on the shoulder making him hiss and look at the older who is smiling way too wide for chenle’s taste.

_ “take the chance lele!”  _

_ “bu-...” _

_ “no buts, this is a chance for your love life. i saw the way you look-...” _

before yangyang can even finish, chenle wraps one of his arm around yangyang’s shoulders and places his free hand over his mouth. chenle throws a playful glance at yangyang before looking at jisung who is cluelessly looking at them. 

“okay.” chenle hears jisung let out a confused sound, and he switches his gaze down to his feet. “let’s do it.”

“you sure?” jisung asks with some reluctance in his voice and it makes chenle look up and notice him looking everywhere other than his eyes.

“i mean why not? we only live once right?” chenle chuckles to himself feeling a little bit stupid that he’s saying the same line renjun just told him a while ago.

“thank me for this,” yangyang whispers in his ear before tapping his shoulder twice and walking away from the booth.

chenle scoffs at yangyang’s words and he instantly looks behind him.  _ “i don’t have anything to thank you!”  _ he yells in mandarin and he sees yangyang raise his arm and wave him off making chenle roll his eyes before looking at jaemin, donghyuck and jisung who is very confused at what just happened.

“anyway,” jaemin clears his throat and walks in front of jisung, making donghyuck falter to the side for a moment, glaring at jaemin before he walks back to where he originally was, finding a conversation with shotaro again and jaemin just brushes the dust off of jisung’s shoulders. “enjoy today sungie.”

“i will.”

  
  


“this is torture!” 

jisung yells as the blindfold chenle made him put on is finally taken off of his eyes after an hour of them just plain commuting to wherever he was brought to.

he takes a good look around and he feels his nerves spike high at both the sight and sound of probably the worst rollercoaster he is about to experience right now.

jisung hasn’t really ridden any roller coasters before this. the sight of a big roller coaster where there’s circles, drops and unexpected turns is the sole reason why jisung hasn’t ridden one.

“chenle i can’t do this,” jisung wraps his hands around one of chenle’s arms and cowers behind him when he hears the rollercoaster just right beside them. “i’m about to pass out.” 

chenle turns around and places his hands on jisung’s shoulders, making the raven look at him. “i’ll be by your side, don't worry.” chenle softly smiles and he feels jisung’s hold on his arm loosen up before he stands up straight again.

they both fall into silence for a few minutes after that, with chenle looking at the ride where people have their hands up and screaming, and jisung just slowly cowering back behind chenle.

“i really hate rollercoasters,” jisung breaks the silence and he sees chenle look back at him. “i’m sorry to ruin the mood.” jisung pouts as he looks back down to his feet, and he feels a soft pair of hands come in contact with his sweaty hands.

jisung follows his gaze to their interlocked hands and to chenle who only gives him a smile. “if it makes you feel better, just hold my hand.” chenle takes a step to the side so that he’s now standing beside jisung, and he looks up to see the raven looking at their hands.

“my hands are so big compared to yours,” jisung states, bringing their hands up before untangling their hands to compare them. he lines the end of their palms together before slowly touching palms. “cute.” jisung mumbles and from the corner of his vision he can see chenle turn red when he intertwines their fingers again from that position.

“after this what do you want to do?” chenle clears his throat and asks as they both take a step forward closer for their turn on the ride. 

“hmm let’s see later?” jisung asks and he sees chenle nod before helping him go in first to the ride.

“you ready sungie?” chenle pirps up, hands excitedly tapping at the bar that was lowered in front of them and he glances beside him to see jisung all tensed up, hands reluctant to touch the bar. “you’re very cute.” chenle pinches his cheeks and he sees jisung finally place his hands on the bar before glaring at him.

“me suffering is cute?” 

“no you are.” chenle chuckles before grabbing jisung’s hand that is closer to his, intertwining them together in front of them. “hold on okay?” 

before jisung can even answer, the ride starts slowly going up to its climax and he leans back to the seat, mindlessly tightening his hold on chenle’s hand.

“you’re gonna be okay jisung-ah,” chenle laughs and jisung glares at him for a quick second before averting his gaze again in front of him where there at the top of the climax already. “you ready?” 

“i’m-...” jisung doesn’t get to finish his words when the drop finally comes and his breath gets taken away at the feeling of his heart dropping down to his stomach. “not ready!” jisung yells as the ride goes full speed to the right and he hears chenle laughing at him.

“wooh!!” chenle excitedly yells out loud, bringing his hands up high but the one hand he’s using to hold jisung’s hand stays low, making chenle chuckle at the sight. “have a little fun sung-ah.” chenle nudges jisung on the shoulder and he sees the raven suck in air when the ride suddenly goes into a circle and he laughs out loud.

“this is not fun lele!” jisung throws a quick glare at chenle before looking in front of him, and he was about to say something again when there’s another drop. he shuts his eyes close and tightens his hold on both the bar and chenle’s hand. 

“sung-ah, we’re done.” 

jisung can feel chenle poke his cheek and he still has his eyes closed, anticipating another drop to happen but it doesn’t come. he hears chenle laugh beside him and he opens one eye and peeks at the sight in front of him.

“i’m not doing that again,” jisung breathes out when he sees that they’re making their way back to the platform. 

with chenle’s free hand, he ruffles jisung’s hair. “did you know you’re very cute?” chenle smiles and laughs when he sees jisung roll his eyes.

“jaemin always reminds me so please don’t.” jisung sees the bars rise up and he averts his eyes from chenle and lets go of his hand, not noticing the other’s pout at the sudden empty hand. “lele?”

chenle looks up and sees that jisung is already out of his seat, his hands extended out to help chenle. “thanks,” chenle says as he grabs jisung’s hands and takes a step on where jisung sat a while ago, and he feels himself getting pulled up to the platform.

“do you wanna grab some ice cream?” 

chenle doesn’t know if jisung notices how one of their hands are still intertwined as he drops them down to his sides. 

but he doesn’t mind it.

he actually likes how his hands feel soft, how he seems to hold chenle’s hand as if it were fragile, and he also likes how both their hands fit like puzzle pieces.

chenle shakes his head from the thoughts and he covers his face with a smile before answering jisung. “yeah, why not?” he starts skipping out of the exit with jisung chuckling and following behind him.

‘cute.’ 

დ︎

“here’s one mint chocolate ice cream and one strawberry ice cream.” 

the ice cream vendor hands out jisung and chenle their respective ice creams, and they both say ‘thank you’ to the vendor before walking to the bench in front of the ice cream van and sitting on it.

“you and dejun like mint choco ice cream,” chenle points out as he takes a lick out of his ice cream, and he sees jisung beside him look at him with an eyebrow raised. “dejun always protectively defends his love for mint choco ice creams, so at this point it just reminds me of him,” he explains and jisung only nods his head before taking a small bite out of his ice cream.

“me and jeno like it, just not love,” jisung states and chenle looks at him with a small smile on his face before looking in front and taking a bite from his ice cream. “oh, you got something.”

chenle looks at jisung who points to the right side of his lip, and he brings his finger to his right side, wiping it off, but there was nothing on his finger.

“i’ll just get it.”

chenle doesn’t even register what happens next, because the next thing he knows jisung slides in closer to him and wipes the left side of his lip before chuckling and licking the ice cream off of his finger making his cheeks turn red at what just happened.

“thanks,” chenle mumbles to himself as he averts his gaze from jisung and takes a bite from his ice cream again. 

“we can go to the ferris wheel next,” jisung suggests as he looks back and chenle follows his gaze behind to see the ferris wheel slowly turning as the sun slowly sets behind it. 

“aren’t you scared of heights?” chenle asks and jisung only sheepishly smiles, taking his last bite on his ice cream. “i can’t believe a tall person is scared of heights.” 

jisung scoffs, hands immediately coming to chenle’s sides and he starts tickling him, making chenle squeeze his arms into his sides as he laughs non stop at the feeling.

he doesn’t question how jisung already seems to know where to tickle him, his mind occupied from how his stomach is now in pain from both the laughing and the tickles.

“s-stop!” chenle laughs out loud, dropping his knees down to the ground and tries to pry jisung’s arms off of him by swaying to the side. but the raven seems to stop as soon as he hits the ground.

“you okay?” jisung kneels down in front of him and places his hands below chenle’s knees and massages them. “i’m sorry.”

“why are you saying sorry for?” jisung stands up and extends out a hand for chenle, in which he gladly takes and stands up from the ground. 

“for tickling you so abruptly.” jisung intertwines their fingers together when chenle stands up and the older chuckles making jisung look at him with a confused look.

“you don’t have to be sorry,” chenle stands on his toes and leaves a quick peck on jisung’s cheek. “i’m alright.” 

“o-okay, i’m glad.” jisung gives chenle a quick smile before averting his gaze away from him, not wanting the other to see his cheeks tinting red.

“you’re fun to be with jisung,” chenle comments, swinging their hands together as they walk to the ferris wheel and jisung doesn’t even try to hide the smile that is daring to make its way to his face.

“i can say the same to you chenle.”

  
  


chenle didn’t know he would be spending valentine’s day with someone, moreover have fun with someone named park jisung.

he would usually spend valentine’s with his friends and seventh wheel them on a triple date. it was agony to say the least, and even though he did think about just spending valentine’s with his friends rather than risk renting a date from a booth, 

chenle’s glad he didn’t go with that option.

chenle would love this day to never end. them sitting side by side in the ferris wheel, them just casually talking as if they had been friends for years, his hand in jisung’s, and jisung’s fingers mindlessly caressing his skin.

he doesn’t know if it's to soothe his arising nerves as they make their way to the top of the ferris wheel, or it’s just something he doesn’t even know he’s doing. either way, chenle finds it cute.

“there’s a park just right next to here,” jisung stops for a moment and glances to chenle who is already looking at him. he takes their intertwined hands and brings them up to their chest level, playing with the older’s fingers before continuing. “we can go there next.”

“it’s also a great time to look at the stars…”

chenle looks out the window and admires the people who are walking around the amusement park, the people who are screaming on the ride he and jisung rode a while ago, and most importantly the sun that is slowly setting to welcome the night. 

“they remind me of you.”

chenle looks back to jisung and he won’t forget the way he inflates his cheeks and tries to cool his red cheeks by fanning it with his free hand. 

“cute,” chenle mutters under his breath as he looks back out the window.

this day will really remain to be chenle’s favorite spontaneous memory.

  
  


“thank you!” chenle beams out in happiness as he smiles at the male that opens their cart and jisung steps out of it first before extending his hand out and helping chenle. 

this chivalry thing jisung does is one of the things chenle has realized that jisung keeps on doing throughout the rest of their day and it always never fails to keep his heart warm inside. 

“i had fun,” chenle smiles but it soon falters when he sees jisung give him an expressionless face. “wha-...”

“we haven’t even finished the day yet lele,” jisung laughs when he sees chenle roll his eyes, and they both walk a few more steps away from the ferris wheel before jisung asks chenle something, “let’s run to the park?” 

“what now?” chenle glances around and back to jisung who nods his head. “you’re crazy, isn’t it like across the road?” 

“crazy only for you.” jisung winks before grabbing chenle’s hand and starts running making chenle yelp at the sudden pull and he tries his best to catch up with jisung’s long legs.

‘curse people and their long legs.’

“i can’t keep up jisung-ah.” 

by now they were almost out of the amusement park and chenle halts to a stop making jisung do the same. he places his hands on his legs and takes deep breaths when he suddenly sees jisung kneel down with his back facing him in front of him.

“what are you doing?”

“i’ll carry you,” jisung motions chenle to climb up his back and chenle taps his shoulder while gesturing to the raven to stand up.

“you’ll get tired.”

“if it’s you, i won’t.” jisung glances back and smiles at chenle who shakes his head. “hop on.” jisung pats his back and chenle lets out a groan before giving in.

“don’t blame me if you get tired,” chenle says before he takes a step towards jisung and places his arms loosely around his neck,

“hang on, okay?” chenle nods and he feels jisung place his arms behind his calves before slowly standing up from the ground, now finally carrying chenle behind him.

“still can’t believe you’re doing this,” chenle mumbles up against jisung’s neck as they finally take a step out on the sidewalk near the entrance of the amusement park. he doesn’t get to hear a response from the raven though, only a chuckle before they cross the road.

“i mean why not do everything now?” jisung stops for a moment to glance at chenle who closed his eyes after crossing the road. he chuckles before looking back in front of him and starts walking again. “so do anything you want with me.” 

chenle stays quiet for a few minutes with his eyes still remaining close before humming. “anything?” he hears jisung hum out in response before he feels his feet touching the ground.

chenle opens his eyes and sees jisung slowly removing his arms from his neck when he suddenly turns around, carefully letting go of his arms before trapping him down to the ground.

“yes anything,” jisung slyly smirks before moving his face closer and chenle’s breath hitches when he can feel jisung’s hot breath on his skin. “you look prettier than the sunset.” jisung smiles and chenle feels his heart run faster at the compliment.

chenle can feel his cheeks slowly turn red, and he brings his hands up to his face to cover it. “you’re doing things to me,” he mumbles on his hands and he can hear jisung let out a questioning tone.

he peeks one eye out from his fingers and he sees jisung giving him an innocent smile, as if what he was doing to chenle was nothing. “like what?” he moves a little bit closer to chenle, making him cover his face again.

“don’t act clueless.”

“i’m just kidding.” 

chenle peeks out again when he no longer feels jisung’s breath on his skin, and he slowly sits up when he sees jisung beside him, looking out at the sunset. he moves a bit closer to jisung, looking at him for a moment as if he’s asking for permission before looking back in front and slowly leaning his head on his shoulder.

when chenle feels jisung move, he thinks he should’ve indeed asked for his permission, but when he holds chenle’s head and just scoots closer to him, chenle wonders if anyone will give him touches that are so delicate and so thoughtful like jisung does.

as they both stare at the sun finally set down and the sky turns to dark with stars watching over them, chenle realizes how much he had fun with jisung in the span of a whole day.

he didn’t even know jisung prior to this. well, he may have seen him every now and then in the hallways, but still, he hasn’t gotten a chance to be friends with someone who isn’t in his circle of friends.

but hanging out with jisung today made chenle feel like he’s known the raven forever.

their hangout today too didn’t feel like it was for a whole day. it only felt like they did everything for a whole four hours. 

maybe chenle understands now why xiaojun always says that time flies by fast when you’re with someone you’re having fun with.

everything right now feels like a dream. from him laying his head on jisung’s shoulders, to them looking out at the night sky, and to chenle holding both of jisung’s hands with an excuse that he needs warmth.

chenle just wishes he won’t wake up from this godly sweet of a dream, but when he glances up to look at jisung and the raven smiles at him with his heart shaped smile that never fails to make his heart feel warm, chenle’s glad that none of this at all was a dream.

“i’m happy,” chenle says before snuggling in closer to jisung who only wholeheartedly chuckles. “like really happy.” he glances back up to jisung who leans his face closer and nuzzles their noses together making chenle shake his head at the feeling.

“you know we can do this for forever, right?” 

chenle moves back and looks at jisung with a mixture of shock and confusion written on his face. “forever?” he asks and jisung brings his face closer to chenle.

“if you want.” jisung smiles as he looks into chenle’s eyes and switches his gaze down to his lips before leaning in to leave a chaste kiss on his lips. 

it makes chenle’s stomach get filled with warmth and butterflies, the lingering feeling of hope for forever makes him glad he got dragged by yangyang to the booth.

sure they need to be friends and get to know each other more first. but maybe. just maybe, 

this is the start of his and jisung’s journey.

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentine’s day everyone!
> 
> this was just a little story i wanted to do for today and i hope y’all enjoyed it! i would love to know what you thought about it, stay safe and healthy everyone! <3
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/elysihyun) and [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/doieysian)


End file.
